Corazón Herido
by Belu Vampire Cullen
Summary: Edward es un muchacho que ha estado en busca del amor. ¿que pasara si cuando lo encuentra, esta esconda un pasado muy doloroso? Edward es capaz de hacer todo por ella, incluso sanarla. Pero ¿Bella dejara que Edward ente en su Corazón Herido?
1. Chapter 1

Coarazón herido

Prologo

Dos semana, solo dos meses había pasado desde que la encontré y supe que era para mi. Haría todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance para que se de cuenta de que la amo mucho antes de que nos conociéramos, yo sabía que ella iba a ser mia pero algo dentro de ella me impedía acercarmela por completo, sabía que algo me ocultaba algo no sabia que era pero estaba seguro de que era algo que la habia marcado fuertemente.

Nos veímos cada vez que podiamos la mayoria de veces yo iba a su apartamento. y aqui estaba yo como casi todos los dia esperandola en la puerta de su casa hasta que llegue. Tonto ¿no? yo hacia todo lo posible y ella solo me dedicaba unas pequeñas sonrisa y un timido gracias cuando le traía algo, como esta vez estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella y decirle mis sentimiento algo me impidio cuando la vi. Tenía los ojos llorosos y muy hichado a causa dde las lagrimas que caían incontrolablemente por su precioso rostro de ángel.

Corrí hacia ella lo mas rápido que pude, quería estrecharla entre mis brazos y consolarla. Nos quedamos abrazados por varios minutos hasta que ella se tranquilizo, alzó su mirada y vi aquellos hermosos ojos enmarcados por unas enormes ojeras. No la había visto desde hace días. ¿que es lo que le pasaba?.

-Bella shh tranquila, aqui estoy,siempre estaré aqui para ti no te preocupes tranquila- le repetía cada momento

Ella se volvio a aferrar de mi camisa y la sentí empaparse por causa de sus lagrimas pero no me importo, yo solo la estreche mas fuerte entre mis brazos, cuando se volvio a tranquilizar le pregunte.

-Bella ¿que te paso?-

-Tengo miedo- dijo entrecortadamente

* * *

**Bueno aqui traigo otra de mis locuras esta va con un poco mas de drama que las que tengo asi que espero que les guste**

**Esto es solo el prólogo asi que como saben los demás caps seran mas largos.**

**Belu Vampire Cullen**


	2. Chapter 2:Dolor

**Capitulo 1: Dolor**

Este amor es difícil

pero es real

No tengas miedo

Saldremos de este lío

Esta es una historia de amor cariño

solo di "si"

Estuve cansada de esperar

Preguntándome si alaguna vez vendrías

Mi fé en ti se esta desvaneciendo

Y cuando te encontré a las afueras de la ciudad

Yo dije Sálvame, he estado sintiéndome sola

Sigo esperando esperando por ti.

Cuando dijo eso me asuste mucho. ¿porque tenia miedo? ¿de que? que es lo que le habían hecho para que un ángel , mi ángel estuviera tan triste y dolido, ¿ella me tenía la confianza suficiente para contarme lo que le paso? mi cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas y para ninguna tenía las respuestas. Me sentía perdido, porque si ella sufría yo también lo hacía, no sabía que mas hacer, solo me mantuve ahí abrazándola como si mi vida dependiera de ello, pero así era, estaba locamente enamorado de ella y no me rendiría, la ayudaría en lo que sea que le estuviera pasando.

-Bella, amor shh, tranquila- le susurraba mientras ella seguía aferrándose a mi camisa.

Subí hacia su apartamento con ella todavía en mis brazos, abrí suavemente la puerta ya que la tenía cargada al estilo novia.

Nos acomodé en el pequeño sofá que tenía en la sala, la seguí acariciando la espalda por un buen rato mas hasta que se calmó.

-Bella ¿que sucedió?- le pregunte bajito para que no alterara.

-El.. el volvió- dijo y se puso a llorar de nuevo. No entendía nada. ¿el? quien rayos era "el".

Cuando se volvió a calmar yo ya no podía mas con la incertidumbre. Estaba seguro que esto era lo que su amiga Alice me lo había advertido que ella tenía un pasado muy doloroso, pero yo le prometí que fuera lo que fuera yo le ayudaría a sanar y eso haría. No me importaba que difícil fuera el camino hasta llegar a su corazón pero tengo toda una vida para ello ¿no?

-El volvió.- repetía y repetía. Me dio miedo, ¿que le habían hecho para que ella este así?

-Amor, aquí estoy siempre voy a estar aquí para ti- le dije al oído, mientras nos mecía hacia delante y atrás.

-Edward ¿que voy a hacer? El volvió-. dijo desesperada

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo, pero Bella por favor dime ¿que es lo que pasa?- dije practicamente tan desesperado como ella.- Por favor Bella dime, No soporto verte así, Necesito que me digas, se.. se que es muy ..muy pronto todavía.. pero.. pero yo te amo, esperaba que cuando te lo dijera fuera, no sé algo mas romántico y mas bonito para ti pero ya no puedo mas con esto, me duele verte así pero por favor dime que es es lo que te pasa, no importa si no me correspondes, yo solo quiero que tu seas feliz.- lo dije todo de un solo golpe, y hasta yo me impresione la rapidez con la que lo dije.

-Yo..- solo eso dijo Bella, sabia que era un riesgo que hiba a correr al decirle que la amo y ella me rechaze pero, solo me limité a poner un dedo en sus labios para que no dijera nada, no había nada que decir.

-No tienes porque decir nada.-le dije tratando de ocultar el dolor que me embargaba y el nudo en mi garganta que se había formado.

-No, si debo, es que Edward, te.. te has tardado.- susurró algo avergonzada. No entendí lo que me quiso decir con eso, pero por alguna razón una llama de esperanza se formó en mi.

-Te amo y no sabes cuanto he esperado para que lo dijeras.- dijo cerca, muy cerca de mis labios.

-Bella.- susurré antes de capturar sus labios con los míos.

El beso fue dulce, y lleno de amor que ambos nos profesábamos ahora lo sabia, ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella y sabía que yo no podría volver a hacerlo con alguien que no sea la diosa que me miraba con unos hermosos ojos chocolates llenos de cariño y ternura.

-Bella, ¿que paso?- le pregunte cambiando mi semblante a preocupado.- Te amo, y no soporto verte así, por favor dime.- le dije acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, que aún tenían rastro de las lágrimas anteriores.

-No..no pu..puedo.- dijo y se echó a llorar de nuevo. No sabía que hacer, pero solo la abrazé y le susurre palabras de amor en su oído. Sentí un dolor en mi pecho, ya que su sufrimiento era el mio también alzó la cabeza me miró sorprendida, alzó sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que no noté que había derramado.

-¿por..porque lloras?-dijo suavecito, que apenas la pude oír.

-No soporto la idea de que tu sufras, tu dolor es mi dolor- dije y seguí derramando lágrimas al igual que ella.- Bella por favor dime, yo te puedo ayudar.-

-Si te lo digo, me vas a dejar y yo no lo soportaría ya no más, vas a creer que estoy dañada y ya no quiero más dolor.-dijo preocuándome mas de lo que ya estaba ¿dañada? por que lo creería, ella no lo era ella era perfecta.

-Jamás, escúchame bien, jamás te dejaré ... al menos que me lo pidas, y tampoco creeré que estas dañada ¿que te hace pensar eso?- le pregunte muy confundido, por toda la situación, en a que me encontraba.-¿no confías en mi?- le pregunté tratando de esconder el dolor que me había provocado, este descubrimiento. Ella debió notarlo ya que se apuró en contestar.

-Claro que confío en ti... solo es que me da miedo, de decirte y que te hagan daño.- me quedé helado ¿que yo sufra? ¿que me hagan daño? Claro que estaba sufriendo viéndola tan lastimada, tan frágil.

-Amor por favor no te preocupes por mi, deja de ser tan compasiva y esta vez preocúpate por ti misma, aquí solo importas tu- le dije con toda la ternura que me era posible y así demostrarle lo tanto que la amo.-Cuéntame-

**Flashback (Bella POV) 2 Meses atras**

**Estaba acostada en mi cuarto leyendo uno de mis libros favoritos Orgullo y Prejuicio, mi madre había salido a hacer unos trámites para su nuevo negocio de diseño de exteriores, y Phil mi padrastro estaba en su estudio.**

**Estaba tan ensimismada en mi libro que no,me di cuenta de los pasos que se iban acercando a mi cuarto supuse que era mi madre que ya había llegado de la agencia, pero cuando oí algo caerse con demasiada fuerza supe que no era mi madre, salí silenciosamente de mi habitación, para ver que ocurría, me asome por el pasillo y nada. Cuando iba a volver a entrar a mi cuarto algo o alguien me jaló de las muñecas con demasiado brusquedad de modo que me tiró al piso haciendo que me golpee la cabeza.**

**Alcé**** la mirada y vi a Phil con una mirada escalofriante, me veía como un pedazo de carne, poco a poco se fue acercando a mí, me hizo levantarme y me aprisiono contra la pared. Empezé a forzejear con el pero era inútil el era mucho mas fuerte que yo. Me resigné, no sabía lo que trataba de hacerme, pero por la forma en la que empezó a besarme me hize una idea.**

**Cuando me empezó a besar lo hizo de una manera brusca, me dio repugnancia, me fue soltando poco a poco y creí que me iba a dejar ir pero no, empezó a meter sus manos por mi blusa, me la arrancó y me quede semi desnuda ante el, me daba miedo y pudor saber que me iba a violar. Lagrimas empezaron a desbordar por mis ojos. Comenzó a manosear mis senos y no pude evitar gritar de dolor cuando empezó a chupar mi pezón.**

**Sus manos empezaron a viajar hasta mi estómago fue bajando y desabrochó mi pantalón apenas me lo bajó cuando arrancó mis pants.**

**-Abre tus piernas.-me dijo autoritario, yo me negué a hacerle caso.**

**-Te dije que abras tus malditas piernas perra- me dijo y yo con una de mis manos libres lo golpeé tan fuerte en la cara que empezó a sangrar.**

**-Maldita zorra que te crees.- me lo dijo con odio en su voz. De repente vi como alzaba su mano y chocaba contra mi labio, me sentí mareada por el dolor físico y mental en el que me encontraba.**

**En ese instante el mismo me abrió las piernas muy brusco y se bajó el pantalón, yo solo cerré los ojos. Me tiró contra el piso y se coloco encima mío, entre mis piernas, yo solo rogaba porque todo acabara, porque alguien escuchara mis gritos mientras me embestía, rogaba solo porque mi madre llegara y me ayudara, y también para que todo terminara.**

**Empezó a embestirme mas duro y yo lloraba sin control el dolor era insoportable , claro era virgen pero también estaba el hecho de que me agarraba de la cadera con sus manos tan duramente que parecía que me iba a romper los huesos, sentí cuando tuvo su orgasmo y yo solo me quedé estática, no sabía que podía hacer ¿le diría a Renee? ¿que haría?**

**-Te vas a mantener callada de esto que pasó, si se lo dices a tu madre, sufrirá las consecuencias.- me dijo de manera ruda.**

**Yo solo asentí, no encontraba mi voz, no podía pensar con claridad. Lentamente me puse de pie, recogí mi ropa destrozada y entre a mi cuarto. Esa noche lloré como nunca lo había hecho trataba de controlar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de mi garganta, pero no podía hacer ruido, si lo hacía mi madre vendría y me haría preguntas, preguntas a las que no tenía respuestas, ya que no le podía decir la verdad, no le podía decir que su esposo me había violado, simplemente no podía.**

**Los días pasaron y yo seguía con miedo, apenas salía de mi cuarto, solo lo hacía si realmente era necesario, parecía un zombie. **

**Cuando se acabó las vacaciones de verano decidí irme, no tenía planeado nada, pero no podía estar como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía seguir con ese miedo que me invadía cada vez que alguien abría la puerta. Cuando tomé la descición de a donde me dirigía, se lo dije a mi madre, no le dije a donde iría, solo le dije que iría a la universidad y que no pregunte, ella no hizo mas que resignarse pero accedió.**

**Me alejé de Phoenix lo mas que pude y eso me llevo a New York, me inscribí en la universidad y traté de formar una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo.**

**Fin Flashback**

**Presente (Edward Pov)**

Cuando terminó de contarme la historia, no pude reprimir las lágrimas, los dos lloramos, yo pensando en como su propio padrastro pudo haberla violado, es algo tan inhumano, no podía creerlo, estaba seguro que si alguna vez lo encontraba lo mataría con mis propias manos, era totalmente injusto, un ángel como lo es ella no debía ser lastimada como lo estaba ella.

-Entiendo si..si no quieres seguir con...conmigo.- susurró entrecortadamente. No podía creer lo que me decía ¿como que la iba a dejar? ¡Por Dios! ahora menos la dejaría ella necesitaba mi apoyo, y mi amor y yo se lo daría.

-Claro que no tontita, como ya te dije antes estaré contigo tanto que te hartaras de mi.- le dije intentando poner humor a mis palabras, parece que funcionó porque una pequeña sonrisa aparecío en su hermoso rostro.

-Bella, aún tengo una duda ¿por que no querías decirme?- le pregunte al oído.

-Es.. es que el me advirtió que si..si le contaba a alguien, e..esa persona la iba a.. a.. matar y yo jamás se lo he dicho a nadie, por miedo a que le pase lo mismo que a.. a.. Alec el era mi amigo y por mi culpa termino en el hospital.- cuando dijo eso me quede estático ¿Phil era capaz de hacer eso?

-Tranquila amor, no te va a pasar nada, yo te cuidaré, siempre y por mi no te preocupes yo estaré a salvo siempre que tu lo estés.-

* * *

**Bueno aqui esta el primer cap de esta historia lo quiero dedicar a todas ustede que creo que aun son pocas espero que sigan ahí.**

**¿que les parecio? Aplausos Abucheos Rosas.**

**Digamenlo todo en un review que yo me alimento de ellos.**

**Siiii porfa dejenme un lindo review :D**

**Beli Vampire Cullen**


	3. Chapter 3: Preocupación

**Capitulo 3:Preocupación**

**Dijiste que nunca habías conocido a una chica, **  
**que tuviera tantos CD's de James Taylor como tú, **  
**pero yo lo hago. **  
**Contamos historias y no sabes porque **  
**estoy dejando de ser un poco tímida **  
**pero yo sí **

**Y tú tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como un niño **  
**pequeño, pienso que es extraño que creas que **  
**soy divertida, ya que él nunca lo hizo. **  
**He pasado los últimos 8 meses pensando en que todo **  
**lo que el amor hace es, romperse, y quemarse y terminar. **  
**Pero un miércoles, en un café, lo vi empezar de nuevo. **

**Y caminamos por la cuadra hacía mi coche, y **  
**casi empiezo a hablar sobre él, pero tú **  
**comienzas a hablar sobre las películas, que **  
**tu familia mira cada Navidad y no voy a **  
**hablar sobre ello, por primera vez, lo que pasó **  
**es pasado. **

**Y tú tiras tu cabeza hacia atrás riendo como un niño **  
**pequeño, pienso que es extraño que creas que **  
**soy divertida, ya que él nunca lo hizo. **  
**He pasado los últimos 8 meses pensando en que todo **  
**lo que el amor hace es, romperse, y quemarse y terminar. **  
**Pero un miércoles, en un café, lo vi empezar de nuevo.**

**Begin Again-Taylor Swift**

**Edward POV**

Los días fueron pasando y yo trataba de que Bella nunca estuviera sola, siempre me quedaba yo o mi hermana, ya que tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, yo simplemente no lo soportaría.

Logré que ella fuera con un psicólogo ya que, ahora que vivía con ella, me daba cuenta de lo tanto que sufría, y en muchas ocasiones había despertado gritando y empapada de sudor y hasta unas cuantas veces, me repudía, pero eso pasaba en las noches cuando se despertaba y se daba cuenta de que estaba abrazada, y pensaba que otra vez era su padrastro, en esas circunstancias la calmaba y le susurraba cosas como que toso estaba bien, hasta que se tranquilizaba y se dormía, pero muchas de las veces yo ya no lo hacía.

Nuestra relación nunca llegó a lo físico, y yo sabía que ella no estaba lista y la verdad es que yo tampoco, no quería hacerle mas daño del que ya estaba hecho, pero ella pensaba que no la quería lo cual era totalmente ridículo, ya que la amaba mas que a mi propia vida, y se lo había demostrado cada día y cada minuto que podía.

Me encontraba sentado en nuestra recamara, esperando que llegara de su trabajo de medio tiempo en una cafetería, pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya llegaba tarde, y es que cuando se retrasaba me llamaba para avisarme,para que no me preocupara, pero aun no lo había hecho, y ya me estaba empezando a disgustar. Tomé el teléfono y le marqué, se oía como sonaba pero solo respondió su hermosa voz diciendo que estaba ocupada y no podía contestar. La volví llamar unas cuantas veces mas, pero nunca contestó.

Ya que me estaba desesperando en este departamento salí a buscarle, primero fui a su trabajo, que aun estaba abierto. Entre apresuradamente pasando mis ojos por todo el sitio, hasta que me topé con una cabellera castaña dándome la espalda, por lo que logré ver estaba conversando animadamente con alguien, cuando se movió hacia un lado pude ver la cara del tipo, parecía alto, de tez morena y fornido, me pregunté ¿que estaba haciendo Bella con el?

Me acerqué a ellos, aun tenía el ceño fruncido por la confusión que me invadía, abrazé a Bella por la espalda, al principio se tensó pero al reconocerme, se giró con una gran sonrisa y me saludo, con un casto beso, que yo se lo devolví, con mas impetú.

-Hola Ed.- dijo apenas separandose de mi por lo que los rozo y la volví a besar.

-Hola amor ¿Porqué no me llamaste, para avisarme que te tardabas?.- pregunté con una voz un poco mas seria.

-¿Disculpa?.- frunció el ceño.

-Me preocupaste.- dije como si eso explicara todo.

-¿Ahora controlas a que hora llego?- preguntó Bella molesta.

-Amor, no solo que te llamé al móvil y no contestabas y ya estabas tarde y quedamos en comer juntos hoy ¿recuerdas?.- le dije con dulzura para que no se molestara mas, ya que ultimamente tenía unos cambios de humor tremendos.

-Lo siento.- dijo con voz ahogada, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llorar.

Me arrodille junto a ella, y la abracé contra mi pecho, puso su cabeza en mi hombro y siguió llorando por un rato mas, se me hacía raro estos cambios de humor tan drásticos que tenía. De pronto algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, no habíamos tenido relaciones entonces ¿quien? y ahí me di cuenta, cambios de humor, comía mas y se cansaba con mucha facilidad y además de eso vomitaba seguido y Bella siempre había estado en contra de la bulimia ¿entonces? solo quedaba esa opción que mi mente trataba de ignorar, pero era inevitable, ya que ni siquiera le había venido el periodo. Me asusté, no tenía que ser médico para saberlo lo que mas temía era la reacción de ella. Y si mi teoría era cierta, ella estaría de tres meses.

-¿Edward?.-dijo con voz temblorosa, pero yo aun no salía de mi estado de shock.

-A..amor te vino el.. el periodo.-

-¿Que? .- preguntó confundida y sospechando por donde iba. Se quedó pensando unos minutos antes de reaccionar -Noo... ¡no! puede ser.. ¡Edward! ¿porque? ¿porque me pasa esto a mi?.- preguntó desesperada.

-Amor tranquila, pase lo que pase yo estaré ahí par ti, no importa nada, estaremos juntos, siempre.- le susurré en el oído.- saldremos juntos de esto,yo te apoyare en cualquier decisión que tomes.-

-¿lo dices enserio?.- susurró bajito.- ¿porque quien va a querer estar con una chica embarazada y que fue violada? ¡Nadie! Edward, en serio, si quieres irte, lo entenderé, no tienes que hacerte cargo de mi, yo podré salir adelante sola y..- la corte poniendo un dedo en sus carnosos labios, antes que siguiera hablando.

-¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir?, Bella eres todo en mi vida, sin ti yo no se que hacer, y si decides quedártelo yo seré su padre y lo amaré por la simple razón de que es parte de ti, pero si decides cualquier otra cosa igual estaré a tu lado.- dije ya con voz normal, nunca me había pensado en la posibilidad de ser padre, pero ahora me lo estaba replanteando.

-¡¿que tu estas que?!- Había olvidado el chico con el que conversaba Bella.

-Jake.. creo que tienes que irte.- dijo Bella autoritaria. Intercambiaron miradas y el desistió y se marchó sin decir mas.

Convencía a Bella de ir a hacerse una prueba de embarazo casera, así que fuimos a la farmacia mas cercana, estabas ansiosos y ella asustada también.

Cuando llegamos a la farmacia, ella no quiso salir, así que fui yo, y me dijo que si le podía comprar una barra de chocolates, yo enternecido le di un beso en la punta de su nariz y fui hacia la farmacia

Cuando salí ella estaba fuera del auto, esperándome impaciente. Nos subimos a al auto y nos dirigimos a casa para que se realizara la prueba.

-Amor ve, aquí te espero y los dos veremos el resultado.- le dije ya cuando estábamos en nuestro apartamento, ella simplemente asintió y entro al baño.

Paso unos cuantos minuto, antes de que ella saliera con cara de nerviosismo y la prueba en la mano.

-Cariño, no te preocupes todo va a salir bien mientras estemos juntos.- susurré en su oído, ella me miró con los ojos llorosos y me besó, un besó lleno de miedo y preocupación el cual se lo devolví.

-Ya... ya pasaron cinco minutos.- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible.-¿puedes ir a ver tu?.- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, yo estaba seguro que ella ya sabía la respuesta, al igual que yo y solo queríamos confirmarlo.

Fui caminando hacia el buró y mis ojos se toparon con la prueba...

* * *

**se lo que dirán que se cree para dejarnos con la intriga puess soy mala jajajaja. Tienes razón pero creo que muchas ya an de saber el resultado ¿ o no? fui demás obia asi que a esperar el siguiente cap, en el que estara el resultado, y muchas cosas mas estara super interesante.**

**Jess: como no tienes cuenta te respondere desde aqui. Bueno gracias por tu reviw y gracias por leer bueno y aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste.**

**a las demás les animo a que me digan que les parece la historia, o si quisieran que cambie algo. gracias por leereme y por el review a Jess.**

**Belu Vampire Cullen**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿Visitas?

**Cap 4: ¿Visitas?**

**Edward POV**

**El es sensible y tan increible **  
**y todas mis amigas solteras estan celosas **  
**dice todo lo que necesito escuchar .. es como si **  
**no pudiera pedir nada mejor **  
**abre mi puerta y entro a su auto **  
**y me dice " luces hermosa esta noche" **  
**y me siento perfectamente bien **

**pero extraño gritar y pelear **  
**y besarme en la lluvia **  
**y son las 2 am y pienso en su nombre **  
**eres tan amoroso que pareces loco **  
**y asi te amaba **  
**quebrandote y hundiendote **  
**es una especie de montaña rusa **  
**y nunca supe que lo sentiria tanto **  
**y asi te amaba **

**respeta mi espacio **  
**y nunca me hace esperar **  
**y me llama exactamente cuando dice que lo hara **  
**se lleva bien con mi madre **  
**habla de negocios con mi padre **  
**es encantador y atractivo **  
**y estoy comoda**

**y asi te amaba **  
**nunca supe que lo podria sentir tanto **  
**y asi ..te amaba**

_**The way I Loved you- Taylor Swift**_

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de espera, del hospital en el que trabaja mi padre y yo también, para ser exactos en el área de ginecología, ya que, como temía, la prueba había salido positiva, así que yo, en seguida había programado una cita en un ginecólogo confiable, para que la revisen.

Estaba nervioso, con Bella ya habíamos hablado todas las posibilidades y había accedido a quedarse con el bebé, y yo le pedí ser el padre, y como su buen corazón me abrazo y dijo que estaría mas que feliz que lo fuera.

De pronto un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo al oír una voz tan conocida a mis espaldas.

-¿Edward?.- preguntó.

-Hola, papá.- dije determinado, a que nadie nos criticara, este era mi hijo, y lo defendería al igual que a mi Bella.

-¿Que hacen aquí?.-preguntó mi padre al vernos sentados, en las sillas, esperando a que nos atendiesen.

-Vinimos a que se haga un examen.- dije dudando en contarlo, pero al fin y al cabo todos se enterarían algún día.

-¿De que? ¿estas bien?.-Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a Bella.

-Si.- se limitó a responder.

-Edward ¿que ocurre?.- dijo preocupado, me giré a ver a Bella, quien asintió, dando su aprobación para contarle, la versión que habíamos inventado.

-Bella, esta embarazada.- lo dije de golpe.

-Los felicito.- Dijo mi padre después de un silencio algo prolongado pero al fin y al cabo con una gran sonrisa, pero la verdad es que no esperaba esa reacción. Pero la verdad que tampoco, sabía porque se enojarían ya que tampoco eramos tan jóvenes que digamos y podíamos hacernos cargo de un bebé.

-Gracias.- dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y es que ahora ella estaba muy ilusionada con el bebe,solo que dijo que hubiera querido que fuera yo el padre biológico, pero a eso le respondí que nos va a unir lazos mas grandes que los de sangre, los de amor. Yo ya amaba a mi hijo y de eso estaba seguro ya que no importaba que su padre biológico, (si se le puede llama así) fuera un desgraciado, que había abusado de la inocencia de mi Bells.

-Señor y señora Cullen.- dijo la enfermera, miré a Bella que con una sonrisa tomó mi mano y caminamos juntos, pero me acordé de algo y paré.

-Papá, puedes no decir nada, nos gustaría dar la noticia nosotros mismos.- el solo asintió con una inmensa sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando, hasta llegar al consultorio, donde una doctora nos esperaba, Bella venía un tanto nerviosa, así que la abrasé ofreciéndole mi apoyo, ella al darse cuenta me regalo una de sus dulces sonrisas.

-Buenas tardes Señores Cullen, bueno ya que los conozco procedamos a realizar la ecografía.- dijo, y no pude reprimir una sonrisa al oír como nos llamó, Bella simplemente sonrió.

Pasamos a una especie de habitación aparte y le indicó a Bella un cuarto para que pudiera cambiarse, cuando Bella salió con la bata que le había entregado la doctora, la ayude a subir a la camilla, cuando ya estaba arriba tomo mi mano y no la soltó en ningún doctora le preguntó a Bella si estaba lista, ella simplemente asintió y apretó mas mi mano, de pronto la doctora alzó la cabeza y señalo la pantalla.

-Como ven su hijo esta ahí, sano y salvo y esta creciendo de maravilla dijo la doctora, con una sonrisa para tranquilizarnos, con solo verlo un amor llenó mi corazón, la dulzura de ver a ese pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de los acontecimientos en los que había sido concebido. Bella me miró con los ojitos llorosos, levantó la mano y limpió mis lágrimas que no me había percatado que había derramado.

Seguimos viendo la pantalla, apenas se podía ver algo, pero por lo que veía estaba sano, mi especialidad no era la ginecología pero sabía lo básico. Al acabar el examen y las preguntas y recomendaciones correspondientes, de las cuales estaba muy atento y Bella me miraba con miedo cuando dijo que no podía comer mucha comida chatarra.

Salimos del hospital tomados de la mano Bella se había negado a volver a psicólogo por lo cual tuvimos una pequeña pelea que termino conmigo durmiendo en el sofá, así que para no correr riesgos no insistí mas.

El viaje a casa duró poco, así que en menos de diez minutos ya estábamos sentados en el sofá abrazados y viendo una película con un tazón enorme de palomitas, Bella había ido al baño por lo que cuando tocaron el timbre, fui a abrir yo, al acercarme oí una voz gruesa conversando con otra mas fina, por lo que supuse que era un hombre y una mujer.

Cuando iba a abrir la puerta vi a Bella acercarse con la cara mas pálida y con una mano apretando su estómago.

-Bella ¿estas bien?.- pregunté preocupado.

-Si... nauseas matutinas.- dijo.- ¿Que haces en la puerta?.-

-Abrirla.- cuando lo hice vi a un hombre robusto y alto junto a el una mujer un poco mas pequeña y parecida a Bella me asusté ¿quienes eran?...

* * *

**Bueno aqui otro capi con un final en suspenso y un poquito mas corto, ¿que les pareció? les gusto. espero que si.**

**gracias por los alertas y favoritos y por supuesto a _karenseguram _y a _Jess _por sus reviews que me regalaron una sonrisa y ganas de seguir escribiendo y por igual a las que me han puesto en alerta y fav.. Son lo maximo chicas !**

**Los invito a adentrarse en un mundo alternativo y a soñar ¿me regalan una sonrisa? **

**Belu Vampire Cullen**


	5. Chapter 5: Tensión

Corazón Herido cap 5: Tensión

Edward POV

**Yo vi tu cara en mi mente mientras conducía lejos **  
**porque ninguno de nosotros pensó que esto iba a terminar de esta manera **  
**las personas son personas y aveces nosotros cambiamos nuestros **  
**pensamientos **  
**pero me esta matando verte a ti después de este tiempo **  
**Mmm...mmm...Mmm...mmm **

**La música empieza a sonar como el final de una triste película **  
**porque es el tipo de final que tu realmente no querías ver **  
**porque es una tragedia y esto te esta poniendo abajo **  
**ahora no se lo que quiero ser sin ti a mi alrededor **

**Y nosotros sabemos esto nunca es simple, nunca fácil **  
**Nunca un corte limpio, nadie aquí para salvarme **  
**Tú eres el único que yo sé, como la palma de mi mano **  
**y yo no puedo **  
**Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que **  
**Respirar sin ti, pero tengo que **

**Nunca busque esto nunca quise verte herido **  
**Cada pequeño bache en el camino que tratar de viraje **  
**Las personas son personas y, a veces, no funciona fue**ra  
**Nada de lo que decimos va a salvarnos de la caída libre.**

**Taylor Swift-Breathe**

_-Si... nauseas matutinas.- dijo.- ¿Que haces en la puerta?.-_

_-Abrirla.- cuando lo hice vi a un hombre robusto y alto junto a el una mujer un poco mas pequeña y parecida a Bella me asusté ¿quienes eran_?...

.

.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver, como la madre y el padrastro de Bella se encontraban en la puerta de nuestro departamento, Phill como me dijo Bella que se llamaba, me vio con una mirada despectiva, que no supe interpretar, miro hacia dentro del departamento y pudo ver a Bella detrás de la puerta blanca de la entrada. Bella me miró con el miedo impregnado en sus ojos, no sabía como reaccionar ante esto y ella tampoco.

-Buenas tardes.- dije lo mas calmado que podía.

-Hola muchacho ¿esta Bella?.- preguntó la madre de Bella, Reneé. Giré y miré a Bella que solo asintió asustada, y escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

-Si, si esta, voy a avisarle.- dije- Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella.- dije extendiendo mi mano a Phill, sinceramente me daba repulsión, este hombre, pero tenía que guardar las apariencias por Bella, porque si no fuera por ella, el estaría en una cárcel pudriéndose como debía ser.

-Mucho gusto Edward, bueno es una sorpresa Bella nunca me habló de que tenía novio.- dijo Reneé.

-Bueno si, estoy seguro que no lo hizo.- dije- voy a buscar a Bella, pasen.- les señale los muebles blancos de la sala de estar.

Fui caminando, casi corriendo hasta nuestra habitación, entre sigilosamente y la vi sentada en la cama, derramando gruesas lágrimas, me acerqué y la abracé con fuerza, lloró en mi hombro por un largo rato, poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

-Edward, por favor, quédate, no.. no te vallas, contigo me siento protegida, ayúdame.- decía mientras sollozaba.

-Tranquila amor yo nunca me iré.- le decía mientras me ponía a pensar en como salirme de esta, no tenía la mas mínima idea de lo que pasaría allá afuera, pero estaba casi seguro de que no iba a ser nada bueno. Cuando Bella se fue calmando, me enderecé y la ví directo a los ojos, ella hizo lo mismo.

-Edward, no estoy lista para enfrenta a Phill, no creo poder.- dijo mientras un nuevo sollozo salía de lo mas hondo de su pecho. La acurruqué en mi pecho durante un largo rato.

-Bella, debemos salir, nos deben estar esperando y además debemos decirles de tu embarazo y no te preocupes yo estaré ahí contigo.- dije lo mas tranquilo posible, pues la verdad,es que yo también estaba nervioso. Bella solo asintió con la cabeza. Nos dirigimos hacia el diván, con las manos entrelazadas. Cuando nos acercamos hacia ellos, Phill alzó su cabeza y una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro. Bella se afianzó mas a mi mano, yo simplemente le veía con desprecio.

-Hija que alegría verte.- dijo la madre de Bella, dirigiéndose a ella para darle un abrazo, luego de eso se acercó hacia mi y me vio de arriba abajo y dijo.- Mi hija si que tiene buen ojo.- Me sentí incómodo con sus palabras, y no sabía como su esposo reaccionaría ante eso.

-Si, mamá, tengo algo que contarte antes que nada.- dijo Bella después de unos minutos de charlas banales.

-¿Que pasó cariño?.-preguntó, con la curiosidad impregnada en su voz. Me di cuenta de que su padrastro la miraba con una mirada de advertencia.

-Estamos esperando un bebé.-dijo con una voz llena de seguridad que me impresionó, nunca la había oído hablar así. miré a Reneé, quien se encontraba en shock por la noticia, al igual que su acompañante.

-!¿Enserio?¡, que gusto me da hija, sabía que pronto me harías abuela. ¡Felicidades!.- dijo, y para sorpresa nuestra, ya que pensábamos que se enojarían o pondría el grito en el cielo.-

-Gracias mamá.- dijo Bella, un poco mas tranquila por la presencia del esposo de su madre.-La verdad me alegra mucho que nos des tu apoyo.-

-¿Ya se lo dijiste a tu padre?.- preguntó. La verdad, aun no habíamos hablado con Bella sobre eso, pues la verdad yo solo sabía que era jefe de policía en un pequeño pueblo.

-No.. aun no.- dijo Bella pensativa, seguro cavilando en como decírselo, pues me daba un poco de miedo, en como reaccionaría. Miré hacia el sofá donde todavía seguía ese hombre ahí sentado, la verdad es que no quería que se quede en nuestra casa pero yo no era nadie para impedírselo y sin que sospechara mi suegra.

-Felicidades Bellita.- Dijo con una sonrisa, que derrochaba cinismos, cosa que me hizo ponerme en guardia, ahora mi prioridad era Bella y mi bebé.

-G-gracias.- dijo ella poniéndose detrás mío, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre.-

La tarde pasó en un ambiente tenso, ya que Yo tenía una mirada de odio, y Bella cada que podía salía de la habitación con cualquier excusa y la entendía, porque ¿quien quiere estar cerca del tipo que mas daño le había hecho?. Nos contaron sobre cuantos días pensaban quedarse y que eran una semana, pero cuando Bella me miró con miedo, supe que tenía que intervenir.

-Pues, es una lastima ya que, quedamos con mi familia de ir a una casa que tenemos en Vancouver, y pensábamos irnos desde mañana, y lo lamento pero ya les confirmamos.- Reneé, nos miró con una mueca triste, y asintiendo con la cabeza. Tal vez fui muy duro, pero a mi solo me importaba mi pequeña familia y que ella se encontrara bien.-

-Claro, no hay problema, podemos venir otro día ¿no?.- pregunto con voz esperanzada, me sentí mal por mentirle así, pero era necesario, ya que Bella tenía miedo y yo haría todo lo posible para que ella se recuperara y que ya no se sintiese incómoda.

-Por supuesto mamá, las puertas están abiertas.- Bella dijo refiriéndose solo a su madre y creo que Phill captó la indirecta ya que volteó su rostro, como si no hubiera escuchado nada.

Se fueron pasando las 8 p.m Bella estaba cansada y con malestar, normal en una mujer embarazada. Nos acostamos abrazados como todas las noches, noté como Bella todavía estaba tensa y asustada y eso me hacía sentirme mal, por lo que empecé a tararear una canción que rondaba mi mente desde hace días. Se fue calmando y su respiración se volvía acompasada, por lo que supe que se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté y Bella no se encontraba en la cama, giré para ver la hora y me sorprendí al ver que solo eran las 6 de la mañana, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la cocina buscándola, pero no estaba ahí, salí al balcón y tampoco estaba, me preocupé ¿donde se había podido ir durante la noche?. Volví hacia la habitación para buscar mi celular y llamarla, pero me fijé en el baño y lo que ví me heló la sangre. Ella se encontraba tirada en el piso, con la cara pálida y ojeras, me asusté mucho, la levanté en brazos y la cargué hacia la habitación, ahí la recosté suavemente sobre la cama, traté de hacer que despertara, pero ella no lo hacía. Así que la llevé al auto y la puse en la parte trasera, conduje como loco por la ciudad hasta el hospital. Cuando por fin llegué la bajé del auto y la llevé hacia el área de emergencias.

-Ayúdenme, se desmayó, ella está embarazada.-dije todo de corrido que me sorprendió que la enfermera me aya entendido.

-Tranquilo, la atenderemos.- dijo con voz pausada.

La llevaron hacia una especie de consultorio, que en el cual no me dejaron entrar. Después de un rato, salió un doctor preguntando por los familiares de Bella, me levanté rápidamente.

-Señor Cullen, hemos atendido a su novia, ella a sufrido un fuerte cansancio que provocó que se desmayara, en la mayoría de casos no es nada arriesgado, pero la señorita, tiene una enfermedad llamada Preeclampsia(*),esta es una enfermedad causada por demasiada hipertensión o estrés, lo que es mas propensa a abortos espontáneos. Ella ya despertó y se encuentra estable al igual que el bebé.- dijo, no supe en que momento empecé a derramar lágrimas, pero la sola idea de que le pasara algo a Bella o a mi hijo era extremadamente dolorosa.-

-¿Puedo verla?.- pregunté con un hilo de voz.

-Claro, habitación 213.- dijo y se marchó.

Caminé hacia aquella habitación, donde el amor de mi vida se encontraba, echada en una cama, seguramente asustada.

-Hola amor.- dije acercándome hacia ella..

* * *

******Preeclampsia.** Es la presencia de hipertensión arterial y proteína en la orina que se desarrolla después de la semana 20 de embarazo.

* * *

**Se que soy mala por dejarlas así, pero bueno, aqui esta el capítulo.**

**Les tengo una noticia, este fic esta nominado para el FanFic del mes en el grupo FanFiction Revolution y también en el grupo Fanfiction Adiction Twilight a mejor fic dramático, espero que me apoyen votando por mi aqui les dejo los links**

** www (punto) facebook (punto) com / groups / FFAddiction/ (sin espacios)**

** www (punto)facebook (punto) com / groups / FFRT. fanfictionrevolutiontwilight / (sin espacios)**

**Pidan unirse, si no son parte y bueno si lo desean también,se los agradecería mucho.**

**_Jess_: Gracias por tu review nena, me alegra que te guste, espero seguir leyendote en los próximos. Besos.**

**Gracias a todas por leerme y susalerta reviews favoritos, me alegra mucho que les guste.**

**Belu Vampire Cullen.**


	6. Chapter 6: todo anda bien

**Corazón herido**

**Capitulo 6: Todo anda bien.**

**Capítulo beteado por Laura segura Betas FFAD.**

** -groups/betasffasddiction**

**Edward's POV**

**...**

**Ángel, que das luz a mi vida,**  
**eres el aire que quiero respirar.**  
**Ángel, que alivias mis heridas,**  
**no te alejes, que muero si no estás.**  
**De noche me desvela sin piedad**  
**al recorrer tu imagen en mi triste soledad.**  
**Fugitivo del dolor, voy buscando una ilusión.**  
**Dame una señal para creer en este amor.**  
**Ángel, que das luz a mi vida,**  
**eres el aire que quiero respirar.**  
**Ángel, que alivias mis heridas,**  
**no te alejes,que muero si no estás.**  
**Ángel, llévame en tus alas**  
**a la cima de este gran amor.**  
**En tu alma, vive mi esperanza;**  
**en tus manos, está mi corazón.**  
**Tú,**  
**mi ángel, ilumina nuestro amor.**  
**Tú,**  
**mi ángel...**  
**Ángel, que das luz a mi vida,**  
**eres el aire que quiero respirar.**  
**Ángel, que alivias mis heridas,**  
**no te alejes que muero si no estás.**  
**Ángel,**  
**llévame en tus alas a la cima**  
**de este gran amor. En tu alma,**  
**vive mi esperanza;**  
**en tus manos,**  
**está mi corazón...**

**Ángel - Cristian Castro.**

**...**

_— ¿Puedo verla? —pregunté con un hilo de voz._

_—Claro, habitación 213 —dijo y se marchó._

_Caminé hacia aquella habitación, donde el amor de mi vida se encontraba echada en una cama, seguramente asustada._

_—Hola, amor —dije acercándome hacia ella._

**...**

—Hola —respondió simplemente con un hilo de voz.

Sabía que si algo le pasaba al bebé ella se pondría muy mal, aunque no fue planeado, ella lo quería mucho. Cuando me di cuenta, gruesas lágrimas estaban resbalando por sus mejillas. Me acerqué rápidamente a ella.

—No te preocupes, no pasó nada —la consolé.

—El... el bebé —gimió, con voz estrangulada a causa de las lágrimas.

—Tranquila, todo está bien, el bebé está en perfectas condiciones. Te tienen que hacer una ecografía, solo para asegurarlo, pero te doy mi palabra de que no le pasó nada —dije con cabeza gacha—. Pero... —balbuceé pensando si decirle o no.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime, Edward! —gritó ya muy alterada.

—Hay algo que debes saber. Tú te desmayaste por una enfermedad que es muy riesgosa en el embarazo, se llama "preeclampsia" y ésta es causada por el estrés que has tenido en los últimos días. Debes estar tranquila y no alterarte, por ti y por nuestra hijita.

— ¿Hijita? —preguntó, no hasta que lo dijo me di cuenta de que le había dicho lo que solo guardaba para mí.

—Em, sí. Yo quiero que sea niña, una princesita de papi —dije.

Ella me miró enternecida con mi declaración y, de pronto, el momento de tensión e incomodidad acabó, o eso creí.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, el obstetra entró, cargando todo lo necesario para realizar la dichosa ecografía, la verdad es que estaba nervioso, ¿y si había pasado algo? Ese solo pensamiento hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi espina dorsal, Bella lo notó y tomó mi mano para reconfortarme, eso me hizo sentir peor, se supone que era yo el que debería estar haciéndolo, pero solo lo dejé pasar y me concentré en la típicas indicaciones que le estaba dando el Dr. Harmon. Le puso el gel sobre su vientre que ya se empezaba a notar a sus casi cuatro meses, Bella se estremeció por el frío que le provocó, yo solo sostuve su mano y le di un beso en su frente. El monitor se encendió y pude diferenciar manchas blancas y negras, al ser doctor pude identificar apenas la cabeza, pero mi campo no era la ginecología, así que esperé para que el doctor nos explicara.

—Como pueden oír, su corazón está en perfectas condiciones, no ha habido desplazamiento de placenta, así que no hay que preocuparse, pero lo que sí debo decirles es que por tres o cuatro semanas debe guardar reposo y evitar el estrés. Les hago una sugerencia —Los dos asentimos—, tómense unas vacaciones, les serviría de mucho a ambos, pero claro, esa es solo mi opinión.

El doctor seguía mirando atentamente la pantalla, de pronto su ceño se frunció y pensé lo peor pero, luego de unos segundos, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara.

—Chicos, ¿quieren saber el sexo del bebé? —preguntó.

Me costó unos segundos para comprender sus palabras y cuando lo hice, Bella me estaba mirando con cara de esperanza, esperando mi respuesta, yo simplemente pude asentir y volver mi mirada hacia la pantalla.

—Pues chicos, les quería preguntar, ¿qué piensan del color rosa? —dijo y solo al oír eso, mi corazón dio un vuelco, estaba feliz, tendría una princesita, una niñita de papi, sonreí con esa idea y me giré hacia Bella para ver su reacción. Tenía los ojos llorosos y sus labios temblaban, me incliné y le di un beso en la frente, alzó la mirada y me vio a través de sus pestañas.

—Es una niña —dijo quedito, yo solo me limité a asentir y susurrar.

—Una princesa de papi.

Sonrió angelicalmente, y se levantó un poco para besarme de lleno en los labios. No me había dado cuenta de que el doctor se había retirado de la sala, ya que nos encontrábamos solos, ayudé a Bella a limpiarse y levantarse de la camilla.

—Te amo, mi vida. Me vas a hacer papá —murmuré cerca de sus labios, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que ella, y solo ella, era el amor de mi vida, con la que quería pasar el resto de mis días.

Luego de las demás recomendaciones del gineco-obstetra, la llevé hacia el parque que había cerca. Este plan lo tenía desde ya hace algunos meses, pero aun no había encontrado el momento perfecto, yo quería algo romántico y perfecto, pero solo estando con ella lo era. Revisé que la pequeña cajita estuviera en mi chaqueta, la tanteé disimuladamente para que Bella no lo notara. Nos encontrábamos ya en el parque tomados de la mano, la llevé hacia la parte más lejana, conocía a la perfección este lugar, ya que de niño mis padres me traían todo el tiempo aquí.

Cuando llegamos al lugar que quería, Bella me miró confundida, ya que estábamos rodeados de árboles y arbustos llenos de flores, era el escenario perfecto. La senté sobre la roca que estaba frente a nosotros y yo en cambio me paré y empecé con mi discurso.

—Bella, te amo y sabes que eres el amor de mi vida, te lo he demostrado cada segundo que he podido, te puedo asegurar de que te protegeré de todo y de todos, porque si te pasara algo yo me voy contigo. Jamás en mi vida había querido tener algo que no pueda soportar perder, pero luego llegaste tú y todas mis dudas e inseguridades se desvanecieron, porque estoy seguro que lucharé con todo el mundo si hace falta para mantenerte a mi lado. —Hice una pequeña pausa—. Sé que no te podré dar una vida perfecta, pero te aseguro que te daré toda la felicidad que tú ya me has dado con el simple hecho de existir. —Metí la mano en mi polera, sacando la pequeña caja de terciopelo, y para ese entonces ya estaba arrodillado frente a ella y ella derramando pequeñas lágrimas—. Isabella Swan, me harías el extraordinario honor de permitirme ser tu esposo —dije eso abriendo la cajita, y revelando el anillo de oro blanco que había mandado a hacer únicamente para ella, tenía un diamante de medio tamaño en el medio con otros mas pequeños acompañándolo lateralmente.

—S... Sí. ¡Sí! Dios, Edward, claro que sí. Me encantaría que fueras mi esposo —dijo abalanzándose hacia mí, tomándome desprevenido, por lo que ambos caímos al suelo riéndonos por lo gracioso de la escena.

—Te amo tanto, no tienes idea —dije abrazándola por la cintura.

—De lo que sí tengo idea es de cuánto te amo y te necesito y...

No la dejé terminar, ya que mis labios atraparon los suyos en un beso cargado de amor. Le coloqué el anillo y le quedaba a la perfección, la verdad es que su amiga Alice me había ayudado a escogerlo.

Pasamos el resto del día en el parque, entre besos furtivos y plática de cosas banales. La mayor parte del tiempo, estuve con mi cabeza recostada en su vientre, sabía que aún no se movería, pero estar en esa posición me daba paz y tranquilidad.

Volvimos a casa, con la sonrisa de estúpidos enamorados, pero en realidad eso era lo que éramos. Al final del día, nos acostamos en el sofá viendo una de nuestras maratones de películas sabatinas como solíamos llamarles.

Una idea rondaba mi mente desde que el doctor nos dijo que nos tomáramos unas vacaciones, la verdad me encantaría pasar el tiempo al lado de mi hermosa prometida y mi familia.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas que le dije a tu madre que mis padres tenían una casa en Vancouver? —pregunté interrumpiendo la película, ella simplemente asintió—. Bueno, que tal si tomando en cuenta la recomendación del Dr. Harmon y vamos ahí por unas semanas. Estamos de vacaciones y sería genial pasar momentos sin preocupaciones ni nada, ¿qué dices? —La miré dudoso de su respuesta.

—No sé, Edward, ¿a tus padres no les molestará? Digo, por mí sería estupendo. ¿Qué tal si los invitamos? Sería una buena ocasión para decirles de nuestro compromiso y de la bebé.

—Me encantaría. Podemos decirle a Alice que nos acompañe con Jasper y mis hermanos, para tener a todos juntos para la gran noticia —dije entusiasmado.

Así pasamos la noche planeando la forma en como decírselos, hasta que Bella cayó rendida entre mis brazos. La llevé hacia la cama y la recosté suavemente, me alejé un momento para apagar la luz y cuando me di vuelta, Bella estaba aferrada a una almohada, se la quité suavemente y la abrasé, ella se acomodó mejor y casi todo su cuerpo estaba sobre el mío.

Me quedé mirando por un buen rato su pacífico rostro, hasta que me dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

**Holaa ! como les ah ido, bueno lamento la tardanza, estuve con algunos problemas y me fue imposible ponerme a escribir.**

**Ahora hablando del capitulo. ¿que les pareció? No me hago responsable por la subida de azucar que pueda causar, ya que soy una romántica empedernida, otra cosa, ahora ya tengo beta, y como pueden notar los capitulos ya no van a tener faltas de ortografía.**

**Se les agradece mucho especialmente a mi querida beta, Laura, mujer gracias por el capi, y tambié a jai que me ha dado muchas ideas para el fic, y por supuesto a ustedes por leerme, sus revies alertas y favoritos.**

**Belu Vampire Cullen**


	7. Chapter 7: Es Mío

**Capítulo 7: Es mío.**

_**Capítulo Beteado por Laura Segura Betas FFAD.**_

_** www facebook com /groups/ betasffaddiction/**_

* * *

**_La vida sin problemas no es vida. El quedarte estancada te hace ver las dificultades de esta,_**

**_no estás solo, siempre habrá alguien quien te haga levantar y seguir adelante._**

**_Si te rindes es muestra de que eres cobarde y no estás lista para la vida, porque la vida es eso, problemas,_**

**_y estos se encuentran con mayor facilidad que la felicidad._**

**_Porque la felicidad se busca, se hace y se vive junto a aquella persona especial que llenará de luz tus días._**

**_-Belu Vampire Cullen-_**

Edward's POV

Tenía la mano de Bella entrelazada con la mía. Íbamos en mi auto rumbo a Vancouver, ya que después de haberle dicho mi idea, ella había aceptado más que feliz. Estaba mirando por la ventana con su ceño fruncido y mordiéndose el labio, lo cual significaba que estaba nerviosa por algo. La verdad es que ella no sabía nada de lo que nos esperaba allá ya, que al proponerle matrimonio, toda la familia la quería conocer, más mi padre que sabía que ella estaba embarazada. Probablemente Bella estaría sospechando algo.

Cuando divisé el letrero de bienvenida a esta hermosa ciudad, tomé el camino contrario de la ciudad y me dirigí a la zona costera. Bella me miró sorprendida y emocionada, ya que por lo que me contó, ella había estado muy pocas veces en la playa, y yo la traería tantas veces como ella quisiese.

— ¿Qué tienes, pequeña? —La miré de reojo.

—Nada, solo que no pensé que la casa de tus padres estuviera cerca de la playa —murmuró tímida, observando el paisaje por la ventana.

Seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a la zona más cara de la ciudad, ya de por sí aquí todo era caro, pero mi padre se había empeñado en comprarle la mejor casa a la familia para así poder pasar las vacaciones juntos, y esa era la situación. Luego de cinco minutos, por fin divisé la gran casa al final de la calle, pude ver el auto de mis padres y el de mi hermana, que por supuesto debió haber traído a Emmett.

Aparqué el carro frente a las puertas dobles de roble, me giré para ver a Bella la cual me estaba mirando atónita y nerviosa al darse cuenta de los otros dos autos, le sonreí y me incliné para darle un dulce beso.

—Amor, mis padres y mi hermana van a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, ¿no te molesta? —le dije cerca de sus labios, provocando una suave caricia al hablar.

—No, claro que no... pero debiste habérmelo dicho antes —dijo con sorna, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Bajamos del auto y claro, como un buen caballero, le abrí la puerta a mi amorosa prometida embarazada, ella con una sonrisa tomó la mano que le ofrecía y nos encaminamos hacia la puerta. No conté con que mi hermana saldría y se abalanzaría hacia nosotros, conociéndola debí suponerlo.

— ¡Hola, hermanito! Qué gusto que hayan venido, no sabes las ganas de que tenían mamá y papá por verte y conocer a la chica que hizo a mi hermano sonreír como antes —dijo un tanto efusiva.

Tomé la mano de Bella de nuevo, ya que estaba detrás nuestro, como dándonos privacidad.

—Rose, ¿recuerdas a Bella? —le dije, claro que la conocía ya que ella se quedaba con Bella cuando yo no podía, pero ahora que ya estaba con un horario fijo en el hospital, puedo protegerla yo personalmente.

—Claro, cómo no podría recordarla —casi gritó y le dio a Bella un abrazo un tanto apretado, cosa que me puso en guardia y la aparté de ella, no quería complicaciones con este embarazo, ya mucho teníamos con los problemas que enfrentábamos día a día.

—Qué posesivo estás —murmuró Rosalie por lo bajo.

Nos adentramos en la casa-mansión de la familia. Sentía a Bella nerviosa, se mordía la uña de su dedo pulgar y cambiaba el peso de un pie al otro.

—Tranquila, verás que te amarán como yo lo hago —le susurré en su oído.

—Pero ellos no saben que estoy embarazada —contestó—, y ni siquiera es tuyo —dijo eso y vi como todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

¿Qué rayos acababa de decir? ¿Que no era mío? Esas palabras resonaban en mi mente _"Y ni siquiera es tuyo", _dijo y con su mirada lo afirmó. Por Dios, esto no iba a terminar bien. Sentí la ira y la inseguridad correr por mis venas, estaba seguro que esto cambiaba las cosas, pero jamás pensé que ella dijera todo esas palabras a las que tanto temía que alguien dijera, pude imaginármelo viniendo de cualquiera menos de ella. Bella notó mi cambio de humos, y se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. "_Y ni siquiera es tuyo", _no dejaba de repetirme la maldita voz de mi consciencia.

—Amor, yo no quise decir eso, perdón, pero yo... yo... —tartamudeó, la miré a la cara y vi lágrimas caer por su rostro.

—Tranquila, entiendo —dije con una voz que nunca había utilizado con ella, fría y dura.

Seguimos caminando hacia la cocina, donde se encontraban mis padres. Traté de controlarme y creo que ella también. Al llegar, mi mamá nos recibió con una sonrisa, al igual que mi padre.

—Hola, hijo, qué alegría me da verte. Esta hermosa señorita debe ser Bella, un gusto, cariño —dijo con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

—Igualmente, señora Cullen —dijo educadamente.

—Por favor, solo Esme, me haces sentir mayor de lo que estoy.

—Hola, Bella, gusto en conocerte al fin, Edward, nos ha hablado mucho sobre ti —dijo y vi como Bella se tensó.

¡Dios! ¿En serio me creía capaz de contar ese punto de su vida? Ahí me fijé que no había tanta confianza como creía.

— ¿Y Emmett? —pregunté, intentando por todos los medios subir a la habitación y encerrarme por un buen rato.

—Viene en un rato —contestó Rose sentada al otro lado de la habitación.

—Bueno, iremos a instalarnos —dije con voz monótona, que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno.

Subimos a la habitación en un ambiente tenso e incómodo, Bella giraba a verme a cada momento y yo solo agachaba la cabeza. Al llegar al tercer piso, me dirigí a la habitación que siempre había sido mía y abrí la puerta, dejando que ella entrara primero, dubitativa lo hizo y luego yo. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Puse las maletas en el suelo y me dirigí al baño que estaba a la derecha de la habitación.

—Edward, iremos al aeropuerto para recoger a Emmett, regresamos en dos horas —dijo mi madre a través de la puerta de la habitación.

—Claro —fue lo único que contesté.

Me quedé en el baño por un buen rato tratando de aclarar mis ideas. No sabía cómo arreglar todo esto, ni mucho menos enfrentarlo. Oí que tocaban la puerta del baño, pero no contesté, sabía que era Bella, pero aun no estaba listo. Siguió tocando la puerta por varios minutos hasta que me digné en abrir y pude ver como una mueca de tristeza e impotencia cruzaba su rostro. Cuando me acerqué a ella me abrazó como si no hubiera mañana, no pude evitar abrazarla, pero este me supo a despedida, por lo que la alejé de mí y la miré a los ojos, en ellos vi un deje de melancolía.

—Edward yo... yo... lo siento de verdad, no fue mi intención decirte eso, solo es que estaba nerviosa por cómo reaccionarían y dije cosas que no son. Por favor, perdóname —dijo sollozando.

—Si lo dices lo piensas, ¿no? —respondí con la voz rota.

—No, Edward, por favor, no me hagas caso, sabes que digo cosas que no pienso y a veces eso lastima a personas que amo. Al igual que a mi padre, te alejé de mí por un solo instante —dijo hipando por el llanto que la invadía.

—Sabes, confío en ti, de verdad lo hago, pero no sabes cómo me dolió ver que no me creías al decir que iba a cuidar a esta hermosa criatura como mía, veo que no me has escuchado, y también veo que no confías en mí. En serio creíste que le iba a contar a mi familia lo que te pasó, ¿en serio lo creías? Porque hay que ser ciego para no ver cómo te tensaste cuando mi padre te dijo que había dicho muchas cosas de ti. En serio creí que había confianza entre nosotros, Bella, pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro —dije y pude ver como lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro.

—Edward, de verdad te tengo confianza, si no la tuviera, ¿crees que te habría contado todo, todo acerca de mi? —preguntó.

En esa parte tenía razón.

—Te amo, no sabes cuánto, pero no sabes cómo duele saber que no me crees el padre de ese niño. Oh, claro que no lo soy, no lo soy biológicamente, pero sabes que de corazón lo seré, te guste o no, porque lo amo, lo amo más que a mi vida y no voy a dejar que me apartes de él.

—Por Dios, Edward, estás haciendo un problema de nada. Claro que quiero que seas el padre. ¿Tú crees que para mí es fácil confiar? Te digo algo no lo es. He pasado por muchas cosas para estar aquí, para seguir adelante. Sí me violó mi padrastro, sí alejé a mi padre por una estupidez, y ahora me doy cuenta de que te estoy haciendo cargar un peso que no deberías. Eres joven, debes disfrutar la vida, y una chica embarazada y dañada no te lo permite. Te libero, Edward, lo hago, me voy.

* * *

**Hola.! Se que actualice tarde pero he tenido un par de problemas, espero no se molesten.**

**Bueno aqui les dejo este cap un poco intenso.**

**Bueno como dije en la otra historia se que no tengo muchas seguidoras que digamos, y saben que yo escribo porque me gusta hacerlo, pero en ocasiones necesito algun incentivo, y ese incentivo no ha llegado desde hace dos capitulos, y me gustarÍa saber si todavía hay alguien leyendome.**

**Bueno eso es todo las dejo no se cuando actualizare pero ya tengo el cap algo avanzado y si quieren un adelantome lo piden por review.**

**Belu Vampire Cullen.**


End file.
